L'amour entre Sirius & Remus
by Miisa Black
Summary: Les Maraudeurs : Sirius , James , Peter & Remus qui font une partie de Poker a la fin de ce jeu on apprend l'amour deux personnes.


C'était le première jour des vacances de noël,Moi Remus Lupin j'étais en compagnie de mes amis: James , Sirius & Peter dans la salle commune .Je jouais au échec version sorcier avec James,Peter lui nous regardait jouer avec de grand yeux mangeant pleins de sorte de nourriture quand à Sirius qui était calmement allongé sur le canapé tout en lisant des magasines soupirer fortement.

James: Mais qu'est ce que tu as mon Patmol adoré !!

Sirius: On s'ennuie , vous voulez pas aller faire une blague aux Serpentard ou autre

James: On a qu'a se faire un Poker ou je sais pas

Remus: Vous avez de drôle d'idée quand vous vous y mettez

Sirius:_*s'approchant de moi et met son bras au tour de mon cou avec un sourire amusé qui me faisait rougir & murmure*_ Tu verras que c'est marrant comme jeux

Peter: _*la bouche pleine*_ Bonne..idée

James se lève en même temps avec un regard pleins de soupçons vers nous deux je ne savait pas trop ou me mettre. Sirius lui avait un sourire amusé, il va chercher tous ce qu'il fallait pour le jeu puis revient dans la salle, on se met tous autour d'une table Peter ne jouait pas ce n'était pas trop son truc les jeux alors on commença la partie de poker à 3. Après quelques partis de jeux et des whisky bus,Sirius était en t-shirt et boxer avec les chaussettes , moi il me restait le pantalon boxer torse nu sans chaussette , Peter était parti se coucher quand a James était encore habiller.

James: Sirichou prêt a te mettre à poil

Sirius: tu en meurt d'envie avoue mon cerf préféré

James montre ses cartes Moi et Sirius aussi , encore une fois James avait gagné J'enlève son pantalon avec gène les joues un peu rosées quand a Sirius enleva son t shirt sans souci avec le sourire.

Remus: _*gêné*_ je crois que je vais aller me coucher

Sirius: Ne soit pas timide Remus décontracte toi _*tape amical dans le dos*_

Remus: Je voudrai bien te voir à ma place

Sirius: Tu fais trop le timide on est entre ami

Remus: Même entre ami je ne peux pas désolé je vous laisse je vais faire un tour _*se lève en cherchant ses affaires se rhabille rapidement et sort*_

James: Il devient Bizarre notre Lunard

Sirius: Je vais lui parler

Sirius prend ses affaires se rhabille aussi rapidement et essaye de me rattraper ,j'avais pris un chemin qui menait a la bibliothèque. Après de long parcours dans les couloirs il m'aperçoit ,sourit et accélère au dernier moment.

Sirius: Remus attend !!

Remus: Siri _*sourit*_ tu n'étais pas obligé de me suivre tu sais

Sirius: j'aime pas voir mes amis triste surtout toi _*grand sourire*_

Remus: Je ne vais pas pouvoir garder le secret plus longtemps en plus.. il essaye de me caser avec une fille et pis.._*s'arrêta net et rougis*_

Sirius: Qu'est ce qui a?

Remus: Rien..laisse moi je vais a la bibliothèque _*tourne les talons pour partir*_

Sirius le rattrape par le bras le rapproche de lui doucement et le regarde dans les yeux me voyant rougir

Remus: Joue pas avec moi Sirius surtout sur ça!! _*baisse la tête*_

Sirius sourit rapprochant de mon visage tenant mon menton je sentis mon cœur s'accélérait je ne savais plus trop quoi faire puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais stupéfié et je regarde Sirius partir ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait juste de faire et ce que ça voulait dire. Je décidai alors de le suivre et l'aperçut a l'angle du couloir adosser contre le mur avec toujours le même sourire.

Remus: pourquoi tu as fais ce baiser?

Sirius: _*se remet droit et se tourne vers lui* _Ce n'est pas difficile

a comprendre pourtant Remus je te pensais plus intelligent que ça

Remus: Mais j'ai toujours pensé que tu préférais les filles

Sirius: Tu t'es mal renseigné même James était au courant il y a que lui qui le savait

Remus: Et c'est depuis quand?

Sirius: Le jour ou j'ai remarqué comment tu regardais les garçons et que la je me suis dis que tu es était le plus de tout ce qu'ils étaient avec toi

Remus: _*se rapprochant de lui*_ Je n'osais pas te le dire mais..

Je n'avais pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius m'emprisonnait mes lèvres, Je ressentit encore une fois mon cœur s'emballait depuis la rentrée j'attendais ce moment et le voilà qu'il se réalise. Patmol m'attire contre moi murmurant dans mon oreille des mots doux puis me prend par la taille me laissant faire avec le sourire je ne savait pas trop où on allait et cela n'était égal car tant qu'il est avec moi c'était le principal. Arrivé au 5éme étage , On s'arrêtait devant un mur il avait fermer ses yeux pour je compris qu'il m'emmenait dans la Salle de demande. La porte s'entrouvre,il s'approche de la porte l'ouvre et me fait signe de rentrer je fais un signe de tête puis j'entre dans la salle elle était magnifique décoré au couleur de Gryffondor , elle était devenue un appartement ou il y avait toutes les pièces : salon , salle de bain , chambre , cuisine. Je n'attendais pas a ça. Il arriva a son tour après avoir fermer la porte puis se colle contre moi me prenant par ma taille et m'embrasse dans le cou.

Remus: _*en frissonnant* _C'est génial

Sirius: Fais comme chez toi alors _*recommence à l'embrasser dans son cou puis pars s'installer dans le canapé*_

Remus: Je peux vraiment tout faire?

Sirius ne répondit pas Remus prend ça pour une oui puis se dirige vers lui avec le sourire se met sur lui délicatement frôle ses lèvres descend dans son cou déboutonne doucement embrassant chaque partie dénudée de son torse,Sirius lâche un gémissement de plaisir puis porte Remus jusqu'au lit. L'allonge lèche lobe de son oreille descend aussi dans son cou et déboutonne la chemise de Remus embrasse tout son torse mordillant ses tétons qui faisait gémir doucement Remus.

Remus: Mmm..Siriuus...

Remus donne un cou de hanche pour pouvoir se mettre dessus,enlève sa ceinture puis défait son pantalon enlève son boxer avec les dents lèche sa verge Sirius gémit fortement en soupirant son nom sensuellement il prend son sexe et commence a faire les va et viens

Sirius: Remuus...huum...

Remus continue de plus en plus vite avec le sourire en caressant entre ses jambes. Il se tenait au drap en gémissant Remus donne un cou de hanche pour pouvoir se mettre dessus,enlève sa ceinture puis défait son pantalon enlève son boxer avec les dents lèche sa verge Sirius gémit fortement en soupirant son nom sensuellement il prend son sexe et commence a faire les va et viens

Sirius: Remuus...huum...

Remus continue de plus en plus vite avec le sourire en caressant entre ses jambes. Il se tenait au drap en gémissant le nom de son amant ou plutôt son nouveau petit ami il remonte ver son torse en le léchant puis va vers ses lèvres,les mordille s'approche de son oreille et murmure:

Remus: je vois que tu aimes ça

Sirius: qu'est ce que tu crois surtout de toi _*caressant ses cheveux l'embrassant dans son cou*_

Remus: Mmm.. Sirius je t'aime.._*se mordant ses lèvres*_

Sirius reprend la main , retourne Remus pour le mettre sur le ventre caresse sa nuque embrasse ses omoplates des bout de ses lèvres caresse les courbes de son corps glisse une main jusqu'aux fesses de Lunard le pénétra d'un doigt qu'il fit aller et venir en lui. Un doigt bientôt rejoint par un autre, faisant ainsi se cambrer Remus, puis par un troisième qui fit pousser un léger cri de douleur à ce dernier. Sirius retira ses doigts, bien vite remplacés par son sexe. Il resta quelques instants sans bouger pour laisser le loup-garou s'habituer à sa présence, et, quand celui-ci se mit à s'agiter sous lui, il commença à donner des coups de hanches de plus en plus intenses et rapides tout en embrassant passionnément Remus. Puis, alors qu'il jouissait en son amant, celui-ci se répandait sur son ventre. Le souffle court et le corps en sueur, Sirius s'allongea à côté de Remus.

Remus: _*se colle contre lui* _Pat`

Sirius: _*avec le sourire*_ mm?

Remus: Je t'aime tu peux pas savoir à quel point

Sirius: Moi aussi mon loup préféré _*l'embrasse tendrement*_

Remus posa sa tête contre son torse et s'endort doucement, Sirius l'admire un court instant met les draps sur eux et s'endort complètement avec le sourire.


End file.
